Portable powered accessories have become very popular in the current economy. These portable powered accessories include things such as cell phones, personal audio/CD/MP3 stereo systems, radar detectors, laptop computers, and any number of other portable accessories. As more and more people acquire these accessories, they have desires to become more and more mobile and they would like to be able to work when they are out on their off-road vehicles, including motorcycles, snowmobiles, boats, or any other vehicle. For instance, 20 years ago real estate executives would have to stay in their office in order to make a living. Now, however, such professionals can go on the road on their motorcycle and still make a living. Manufacturer's representatives and salesmen are able to close deals while out on their boat or out on the road.
However, there is a logistical problem with using all of these appliances and accessories in that there are no quick and easy electrical connections to the battery or motor of the vehicle that they are operating. In four-wheel drive SUV automobiles, there are now option packages which make cigarette sockets in multiple configurations possible. However, for any other type of vehicle, the person using the cell phone or the other appliance is left to their own devices in order to find a way to recharge the batteries of their accessories and/or use it on the off-road vehicle. For instance, large, land cruising motorcycles can be ridden for weeks on end for long trips cross country, and it would be advantageous for the rider to have access to his cell phone, his laptop computer or his personal audio/stereo system. Motorcyclists, snowmobile riders or personal watercraft drivers are generally required to either wholly or partially disassemble the top half of their vehicles in order to gain access to the battery terminals for power charging any of their accessories. That creates a large problem for the enthusiast that has all the “toys” he wants to use, but can't use them while he is riding.
Therefore, it would be an advantage to a motorcyclist, snowmobiler, boater or any other off-road vehicle enthusiast to have at his disposal a series of various electrical sockets, accessory outlets and the like for plugging in all of his appliances and accessories. It would also be advantageous to have standard sized outlets, sockets and plugs such that connectors may be used for a host of appliances and accessories.
As one can imagine, there is a relatively small selection of standard sized sockets and adapters which can be utilized for most of the low volt or 12 volt appliances and accessories desirable by these off-road enthusiasts. For example, conventional heated vests for motorcyclists are plugged into a power source with a standard SAE two-pin connector. In the past, the way that motorcycle enthusiasts would plug in their heater vests would be to utilize a connector called a “Battery Tender”, registered trademark to the Battery Tender Corporation of Los Angeles, Calif. which is attached to the battery terminals once, and allows a complementary SAE two-pin connector plug to hang from the outside of the motorcycle. However, when this SAE connector is not in use, it flaps in the wind and can chip away at the expensive paint job on the gas tank of the motorcycle. It is envisioned by the present inventors that it would be most advantageous to have a well-secured mounted bracket for holding a standard-sized electrical socket which is then in electrical communication with the power system of the motorcycle. Once installed, the socket may be easily accessed by the motorcyclist and anything that can be adapted to that connector may be plugged in for use, such as a heat source for the plug-in vest, an electrical source to recharge a cell phone, an electrical source for a laptop computer, or as a receiving socket to be used for hooking up a battery charger during the winter to charge the battery.
More and more off-road vehicle enthusiasts are utilizing navigational equipment, including global positioning system units, VHF radios and are also using wireless communication systems between riders on separate vehicles, which can be very important. Further, motorcyclists and snowmobilers have wireless communication systems to be utilized between the driver and the passenger, as well as the driver of one motorcycle to the driver or passenger of another motorcycle, or other off-road vehicle.
When considering all the multitude of low voltage items that can be purchased, there is a multitude of interconnecting wire which may be utilized. It would be an advantage to an off-road vehicle enthusiast to have at his or her disposal a series of various electrical sockets, accessory outlets, and adapters for plugging in all of his or her appliances and accessories. It would also be advantageous to have standard-sized sockets such that the plug-in connectors may be used for a host of low voltage appliances and accessories.
And finally, it would be advantageous to have a vehicle accessory bag, especially in the configuration of a tank bag, which is an accessory carrying case having a power distribution socket and/or connector located in the side of the bag for housing the many different accessories and also for giving a quick and convenient place to plug them in for recharging or operation. As one can imagine, the conventional automotive connector is a cigarette lighter socket into which many automotive related appliances can be plugged. However, for off-road vehicles, the necessary connectors do not always plug into a cigarette lighter socket. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multitude of connections, sockets and means for electrically connecting various accessories with suitable electrical sources. This may mean the use of various European, Japanese and American connectors, considering that many motorcycles and off-road vehicle are made in Europe and in Japan. Such standard connectors may include a two-pin SAE connector, a DIN 4165 plug, a standard cigarette lighter socket, a standard female audio input socket, or other commonly needed sockets and connectors.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide mounting brackets for holding the above-mentioned standard-sized connectors in places which are convenient for plugging in accessories, without having to disassemble the off-road vehicle. Further objects and advantages will be noted in the application as follows.